The Ugly Truth
by ThatOneWildChild
Summary: Emma finds Baelfire only to soon realize that she knows him. She knows him on a whole new level... Now she has to face her ugly truth. Terrible summary I know. The story will be better. Rated M for a reason. Smut will be found in the later chapters. Tamara and Neal will be together but not for long.
1. Chapter 1

''Neal?'' Emma said as she looked at him.

''E-Emma what what are you doing here?''

''Oh my god your his son. Your Bealfire.'' She looked at him in disbelief

''Where did you hear that name?''

''So its true! Your his son. Your Rumplestilskins son!''

As Emma yelled Neal stepped closer to her.

''Em-''He began only to be cut off.

''No you don't get to Em me. Did you ever even love me?!''

''I still love-''

''Then why send my to jail?! Why?'' Emmas voice slowly begins to break

''You knew my story. You knew I thought no one would ever love me. You made me belive you loved me!''

''I did it so you could break the curse!''

''You know what? I never saw you'' She says as she walks away closely followed by Neal.

''Theres my mom!'' Henry says to as his mom comes into view.

Emma walks up with Neal behind her.

''Did you find him Mom? Did you find Bealfire?'' Henry says to Emma as she walks over to him.

''Mom?'' Neal says in shock

''Henry lets go''Emma says.

''Why?'' He says

''Hey kid how old are you?''Neal asks.

''Eleven. Why?''

Emma looks at Neal and nods.

''He's mine.''

''Can some one tell me whats going on?'' says


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Sorry it took me a while to review._

* * *

"You two know each other!" Gold yelled with a large amount of anger I have never seen before.

"Yes I know Emma and she knows me. Even though I know she wishes she didn't..." Neal says. If he only knew I don't wish we never met. If he and I never met Henry would never had been made. I still love him. I might always love him. He was my first love. I have tried hating him for eleven years and it got me nowhere.

"I don't wish I didn't know you.'' I blurt out

He turns to look at me with a look of shock in his eyes."Y-You don't'' he says

"No. But look talk to your father I will talk to Henry just please give me a minute." I say trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Can I talk to Henry with you? Please Em."He pleads

I give him a slight nod as I open the door and see Henry sitting on the floor looking at his hands.

"Henry?" I say as I step closer to him with Neal behind me.

Henry looks up at me angrily and turns away from me.

"Hen-" I start but I look over and see Neal sitting next to Henry on the floor .

"Henry your mom had all the reason in the world to lie to you about who i am. Yes, it was wrong but I really hurt her...- He bends over and whispers something in Henry's ear. Henry looks up at him with hopeful eyes and Neal just simply nods. Before I know it Neal is helping Henry off the ground and Henry is pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be its my fault.

* * *

**Neal's Apartment**

**7:30 pm**

"Neal I'm home!" Tamara yells as she walks threw the door.

As she tosses her keys and purse down she begins to hear laughter coming from the kitchen area. Once she begins walking to the kitchen she sees the back of a blonde girls head.

"Henry I'm telling you your mom was the smartest one out of the two of us. If it weren't for her wits we would have been busted." Neal Said as he looked up at Tamara.

"Hey Tam" He said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Tamara this is Emma and Emma's son Henry"

"Hi" Emma said as she shook Tamara's hand.

"Hello" Tamara replied.

"Hey" Henry said

"Emma , Henry this is my fiance Tamara" Neal said

The look in Emma's eyes was unmistakable as heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry and I should get going. We're going home tomorrow." I said as I got up. Henry got up and began putting on his shoes and his coat. I smile at Neal and begin to talk.  
"See you in another ten years Cassidy."Neal already made it clear he wasn't coming back to StoryBrooke. Henry said it was okay and that they could video chat and keep in touch . Henry would spend summers with Neal.  
I know Henry's hurting. and  
It's not fair I get him leaving me when I was pregnant he didn't know. Now he knows now that he has a son. He still chose to live a life without Henry.

Oh god I could hear my mother now. Are you sure this is about Henry and not about you. No its about both of us! HE LEFT AND GOT ENGAGED HE FOUND HIS TALLAHASSEE AND ME I'M STILL TRYING TO PIECE MY HEART BACK TOGETHER.

I felt my eyes begin to water when Henry comes back into the room and says he's ready to go.  
"Bye Em" Neal says softly.I cant even bring myself to look at him

Henry and I leave after Henry promised Neal he would call him as soon as he got in to town.

The Motel Room

Henry's already asleep and I'm laying wide awake playing with my swan necklace. Man my life sucks the minute I find him I loose him all over again but he seems happy. He found his happiness. Now maybe I can find mine.

My phone vibrates on the nightstand. I reach over and grab it.

Unknown Caller.

It could be David I never saved his a number into my phone so I answer it.

"Hello?" I whisper softly

"Hey Emma it's Neal."

How in the- "How did you get my number?"

"My father. You wouldn't believe how much he will do now that he wants me to forgive him . Come outside Em." He hangs up. I get up and throw on some boy shorts.

I quietly step outside to see what the hell is going on.

''So you kept my shirt" Neal says. At first I didn't know what he had meant then i remembered that I'm wearing his old shirt.

"Yeah I always slept in it. Keeps away the bad dreams." I smile down at the memories that we had when he was in this shirt.

"I broke up with Tamara..." Neal blurts out.

"W-What?"

"I left her. Em-"

"Why?"

"Because I still love you. I always will love you Emma."

"Neal dont..."

"No Emma you don't. I love you I always have and I always will. I know you still love me because for one you kept the keychain, and you kept the shirt. Em, please dont block me out."

I feel Neal's hand snake around my waist and he pulls me fully against him. I feel his breath against my ear and I whispers to me. "Emma Swan I love you"

"I love you too Neal Cassidy."

Before I know it his lips are on mine and my god I swear I missed we break away from the kiss and he says "I'm going to Storybrooke."

"Good now can we go get some sleep?"

Neal and I walk back to the Motel Room I rember all of the days we couldn't aford the a hotel room. 20 minutes till housekeeping.

**The Next Morning**

Henry was the first to wake. Emma and Neal laid curled up into one another. Henry noticed someone that was holding on to his mother.  
"Emma?" Henry said scared shitless

Emma looked over at Henry then began to talk.

''Yeah kid?"

"Who's that?"

Neal looked over Emma and looked Henry straight in his eyes.

"Dad!" Henry practically screamed.


End file.
